


Wonder Boulet

by malurette



Category: Alpha Flight, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, cracktastic, i'll never be over major mapleleaf, save a horse ride a mountie, sorry no sex in this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où NorthStar et le Major MapleLeaf Deuxième du Nom doivent déjouer un complot terroriste sans se laisser prendre au piège de quelques malentendus ...et sans que l’un étrangle l’autre au passage.





	Wonder Boulet

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : ** Wonder-Boulet  
**Auteur : **ylg /malurette>  
**Base : ** Alpha Flight  
**Personnages/Couple : **‘Northstar’ (Véga) Jean-Paul Beaubier, ‘Major Mapleleaf’ Louis Sadler Jr  
**Genre : ** crack  
**Gradation : ** PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème : **« la chevauchée fantastique » d’après le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Mutli Fandom en Français (LJ)  
**Prompt : **achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
**Notes : **comme je n’ai pas l’honneur de bien connaître Lou Sadler moi-même, sa perception est passée par le filtre du point de vue de Jean-Paul et à cause d’une mauvaise première impression ça ne sera pas flatteur.  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : du temps de troisième série d’Alpha Flight (2004)  
nécessite de connaître Alpha Flight (1st series) #106, la back-story de JP et éventuellement l’arc X-Men/Uncanny/X-Men _Eve of Destruction_ (2001)  
**Nombre de mots : **~900

Une bombe prête à sauter au milieu des festivités commémoratives de la fondation de Québec, à en croire le coup de téléphone anonyme qui s’en vantait ? il y avait vraiment des gens qui ne reculaient devant rien. En matière de ridicule, ajoutant mentalement Jean-Paul. Pas croyable qu’on ait fait appel à lui pour ça ! la police ne pouvait donc pas s’en charger, pourquoi leur fallait-il absolument un super-héros ? Oh, un forcené en costume de mauvais goût et avec des lueurs et des étincelles bizarres autour était derrière tout ça ?

Admettons. (Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu’Alpha Flight se récolte des missions de sauvetage aussi... excentriques ? Il était persuadé que celles des Avengers avaient quand même plus de classe. Ou alors, espérait-il, ils avaient eux aussi leur lot de surréaliste mais le gardaient soigneusement pour eux.)

Et si encore on l’avait laissé faire seul, au lieu de lui coller ce boulet pour l’aider. Plus on est de fous plus on rie ? l’union fait la force ? travail d’équipe ? Rien de tout cela, merci beaucoup.

Ce Major Mapleleaf Junior lui avait fait décidément mauvaise impression. Pire que l’antipathie immédiate d’avec Paulie Provenzano dans le temps, c’est dire.  
Quand il avait voulu faire le point sur ses capacités pour savoir dans quoi ils s’embarquaient, ça c’était confirmé : boulet. Boulet fini.

« Quels pouvoirs ?  
\- Hum, ben, c’est mon cheval.  
\- Ton... cheval ?  
\- Il vole et il est super-fort.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Euh, je sais le monter.  
\- Et c’est tout ?  
\- C’est déjà pas mal !  
\- Wonder-bidet. Tout dans la monture, et rien d’autre à côté ?  
\- _Erm_.  
\- Sans Jolly Jumper tu ne vaux plus rien, cow-boy ?  
\- Et bien sûr tu ne l’as pas sur toi, et il ne te suffit pas le siffler pour qu’il vienne te rejoindre au galop ? Mais on se fout de moi ou quoi ? »

Il fallait évidemment que ça soit un grand événement médiatique. Des caméras partout. On leur a officiellement demandé de l’aide. Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur eux.  
Et il faut qu’il transporte ce type sur son dos comme un fichu canasson volant !  
_J’ai jamais fantasmé sur un Mountie et c’est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! _

Ajouté à ça, une fois éloigné des caméras – _thank God for small favors_ \- ce type se révèle être un vrai neuneu. Et vas-y qu’il se plaint, encore !

« Mon père m’avait dit que tu étais méchant au premier abord, mais je ne croyais pas que c’était à ce point.  
\- Ton papa, comme c’est touchant... Attends, ton père, c’est le premier Major Mapleleaf ? Tu es Louis Sadler Junior ?  
\- Euh, oui. »

Rien ne lui serait épargné, décidément.

Il ne se sent même plus assez en colère contre le monde entier pour essayer de débaucher Junior juste pour voir la tête que ferait son papa ensuite s’il venait à l’apprendre. Ça serait puéril, en fait. Et ce type n’est pas assez attirant pour ça.  
Il a peut-être une belle gueule mais qu’est-ce qu’il a l’air épais. Et puis, c’est le fils de Mapleleaf. Le fils cadet. Les probabilités sont que contrairement à son défunt frère aîné, il soit hétéro. Jean-Paul a le chic pour ne rencontrer que des hétéros. Et pour remarquer surtout des genres de poupées Ken, beau cul belle gueule mais rien dans le citron.

Et pour se retrouver dans des situations ridicules. Une écervelée qui se découvre un pouvoir de contrôle mental veut s’en servir pour se fabriquer un petit ami sur mesure ? C’est lui qu’elle choisit. Il rencontre un gars qu’il aime vraiment-vraiment ? Le mec se met avec sa sœur. Le mec change d’avis et veut de lui ? Il faut qu’il ait été transformé en fille d’abord. On le colle en binôme avec un homophobe latent ? Ils se retrouvent dans une situation exigeant du bouche-à-bouche.  
Quelque chose dans le destin doit vraiment haïr...

« C’est géniaaal ! »

...et l’autre au-dessus s’extasie comme un gamin qui profite de son tout premier tour à dos de poney.

Si seulement les circonstances étaient différentes ! Il préfèrerait être au-dessus, c’est définitif. Monté par un hétéro, ça, c’est de l’humiliation comme il en a rarement subie.

Mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix, hélas. L’autre solution c’était dans les bras comme un bébé ou une mariée. Beurk, quelle idée...  
À tout prendre il l’aurait purement et simplement laissé sur le carreau plutôt que de se traîner un tel poids mort mais devant les caméras ça aurait scandale.

Et depuis quand Jean-Paul Beaubier se soucie-t-il d’éviter les scandales, d’abord ?

Ah, oui. Quand il est question de terroristes qui placent des bombes et que l’on menace de lui rappeler ses erreurs de jeunesse réparées de justesses.

Enfin, de toute façon, ils n’ont pas le temps pour ça pour l’instant. Ils ont cette foutue job de super-heroing à faire, et on verra pour le reste après.


End file.
